


Blue Moon: Déjà Vu

by MysticMandragora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Apple Pie!!!, Baker Sawamura Daichi, Baker Sugawara Koushi, Blushing Hinata Shouyou, Blushing Kageyama Tobio, Crossdressing, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Forests, Hinata Shouyou's Grandmother, Kageyama being adorable, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Red Riding Hood Elements, Wolf Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMandragora/pseuds/MysticMandragora
Summary: Hinata is on his way to visit his grandmother at her house in the middle of the Enchanted Forest. Once he arrives, he meets someone who is unexpectedly familiar.Story Status: (Complete)(Final Chapter added. Updated Chapter 1,2,3,4, and 5 with more detailed plot as well as additional plot.)





	1. Living In The Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KagehinaLollipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to one of my favorite writers, KagehinaLollipop. I just wanted to write something for you as thanks for all the amazing and most of the time dirty stories. Lol XD. You bring a smile to my face each fic I read from you and I just have to thank you. Keep up the good work and as I usually say... God bless you. :)
> 
> About the story: This story only takes some elements from the fairy tale, "Little Red Riding Hood". It is not meant to be a full re-imagination or spin off of it. So the personality of the characters are not exactly the same as from the fairy tale. Other than the theme, it is overall an original story and should be read as such. Please enjoy.

Once upon a time, in a land of magic and mystery was a quaint countryside village. In one particular home lived a young man by the name of Hinata Shouyou who was sleeping soundly in his comfy bed. Through the open window of his room, the melodic sound of chirping birds can be heard, providing a sense of relaxation to the slumbering boy. Bright sunlight filtered and shined through the silk curtains, which rustled from the gentle breeze coming from outside which caused a chilling shiver to creep through the sleeping redhead, waking him from his deep and peaceful slumber.

Hinata sat up slowly from his bed, feeling drowsy. He squinted his eyelids for a second from the brightness filling his bedroom. He pouted as we wiped his eyes with his hands as he was trying to adjust to the light.

After a few seconds, he opened his orange eyes and turned his gaze towards the open window.

From where he sat, he spotted a yellow mama bird on her nest on a tree branch. She was feeding her chicks a worm she supposedly just caught from her morning hunt. The chicks _(the little terrors)_ ripped the poor worm to shreds as they fought for who could get the most out of their meal. The mama bird simply watched them as they fed without a care in the world, nipping some dirt off her wing with her pointy orange beak.

Hinata frowned, feeling a bit sad for the poor worm but told himself that was how Mother Nature worked.

A sudden sound of knocking startled him from his observation, causing him to turn towards his bedroom door immediately.

"Shouyou! Are you awake?!" A woman's voice can be heard behind the wood.

"Y-Yeah mom! I'm awake! Come on in!" The short boy called back at her.

The door opened slowly as his mother peaked through the open door, her face and expression gentle as well as the smile on her face.

"Good morning Shouyou. Did you have a good sleep?" she said in a loving and caring voice.

Hinata nodded his head and smiled back at his mother. His mother was so precious to him as all of his family members were, his little sibling, his grandma...

_Oh, and speaking of grandma.._

"It's a beautiful day outside Shouyou. It's sunny with a bit of clouds, but not too hot and not too cold. So it's just the right temperature. And it just so happens that today is the day you go on one of your weekly visits to your grandmother. I'm sure she would be so very happy to see you."

"I know she will, mom. I'm so excited to see her again as too." Hinata bubbled up at the thought of spending time with his grandmother.

"I know you will, Shouyou," his mother chuckled as she sat at Hinata's bedside.

Hinata loved his grandma as much as he loved all his family members. He was always very close with her ever since he was a baby. She would always bake, play, read, and talk with him, telling him stories and fairy tales that she has either witnessed or heard about. The redhead always found them fascinating, wondering if some of those tales were actually real and if some of the magical creatures were true.

_Did fairies pull pranks, breaking people's ovens and bathtubs? Do vampires come out and prey on the living in the late of night? Did witches and wizards really exist? Do werewolves walk among us?..._

All these questions made Hinata wonder if he would ever be able to find a definite answer. _Only time would tell..._

"Mom, is it okay if I go see Grandma now?" Hinata gazed at his mother with excitement and hope in his twinkling eyes.

His mother simply smiled and nodded her head, "Of course Shouyou. Would you want to eat breakfast first before you go?"

Hinata shook his head and giggled. "No thanks, I'm fine. I can always eat at grandma's house once I get there." And he wasn't wrong. His grandmother lived fairly close, about a fifteen minute walk from his home, through the village, and in the middle of the _'Enchanted Forest'._ His grandmother once told him that the forest near the village is said to also be the home of many mystical and magical creatures. However, Hinata has never seen any of them so far in his trips through there.

Hinata's mother smiled and nodded before standing up and walking out the bedroom door to help Hinata prepare for the journey there.

Hinata quickly hopped off his bed and went to his dresser to change into his favorite dress, which was a gift personally hand-knitted by his grandma. Although she originally made it just to pass the time, Hinata was so fascinated and in love with how beautiful the dress looked that he kindly asked her if he could have it. His grandmother wholeheartedly agreed.

And that was how Hinata Shouyou, a short and twenty one year old young man nonetheless, was skipping joyfully out the front door of his house, wearing a ruby and white dress with a frilly red skirt with golden accents. He also had white stocking covering his toned legs and brown casual boots on his feet. And to top the outfit off, he had on a soft red silky hood with a cape trailing behind. His grandmother thought it went well with his hair color. If his grandma loved how the dress and hood looked on him, then Hinata loved it just as much.. Maybe even more. He was also carrying a basket filled halfway with fruits his mother harvested from their garden.

Hinata grinned excitedly as he made his way through the village close to his home before a dark haired baker called him as he walked by the local bakery.

"Hinata! Good morning! Are you on your way to your grandmother again?" The baker, Daichi smiled in a friendly manner.

The shorter male smiled back as he approached the baker. "Yes Sawamura-san, I am on my way right now. Where is your Sugawara-san?" Hinata cocked his head to the side curiously.

"I'm here! I'm here! Good morning Hinata!" Suga emerged from behind the counter carrying several loafs of breads and baguettes and smiling at the redhead.

"It's great to see you again Sugawara-san!" Hinata waved at him grinning.

Daichi upon noticing the absurd amount of weight his husband was carrying, took some of the bread and placed it in Hinata's basket. "Here, Hinata. Give these to your grandmother as a gift from us. Don't worry it's on the house," he winked at him while smiling.

"Really? Are you sure?" Hinata asked him in surprise.

Both Daichi and Suga nodded their heads and smiled.

"Tell your grandmother we said 'hi' alright?" Suga said sincerely.

Hinata happily nodded his head, quickly thanking the friendly couple before continuing towards the Enchanted Forest.

_Today was going to be an exciting day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of chapter is from the Tiny Tim song of the same name.
> 
> This is only the beginning of the story. Kageyama will appear in the next chapter.


	2. Deep Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What awaits Hinata in the Enchanted Forest? His grandmother's house obviously, duh? But he can't help but wonder what else lurks in these woods. Well, there was only one way to find out. Enter the Enchanted Forest.

To say that the Enchanted Forest was a very suitable name for the forest was quite true. Well, at least Hinata thought so as he skipped giddily down the forest trail, which was covered in leaves of various colors. The air around him was refreshing and relaxing as he took a deep breath in, savoring the soothing oxygen in his lungs. Everywhere he looked, left and right, above and below, there was so much beauty in the forest. The leaves were starting to fall in preparation for the upcoming fall, drifting down through the air and onto the fertile soil. Most of the vegetation began their wilting slumber into dormancy since they couldn't handle the upcoming winter. Even some of the animals were searching for shelter. Birds, deer, rabbits, everyone was doing something to get ready for what would probably be another chilling and cold winter.

However, Hinata didn't seem to mind the slowly cooling temperature at all. He was warm and full of bursting and excited energy for seeing his beloved grandma after so long. To be fair, it has only been a week, but to the redhead it felt like _years!_

Through the corner of his eye, he noticed some sudden movement in a nearby bush which made him stop on his tracks. He turned his head cautiously toward the bush which was now no longer swaying.

He couldn't see what was hiding from behind that bush. However, it did make him a bit nervous.

After a minute or so, the movement did not return.

Hinata sighed in relief.

"Must have been the breeze. Heehee.." the short male giggled in mild amusement before continuing on his way to his grandmother's home.

 

* * *

After five more minutes of skipping through the forest trail without a care in the world of how ridiculous he may have appeared, Hinata finally spotted his grandmother's home.

His bright smile broadened even more as he approached the front door, but his grin faded as he noticed a single note posted on the front of the dark wood.

_"My dearest Shouyou, if you are reading this note I am not at home at the moment. Your uncle who lives in a far away land kindly asked me if I would love to visit him there for a couple of weeks. Since it has been quite a while since I have last seen him, I wholeheartedly agreed and he picked me up in his carriage almost immediately. I apologize for the sudden event and not letting you or your mother know about my vacation. I promise you that once I arrive back home safely we could talk and bake as many apple pies as you desire. I hope and know you will understand. While I am away, I have locked up the cottage. However, since I have given you and your mother some spare keys, you are always welcome to stay at my home if you decide to enter the forest. As you already know, my home is in a fairly safe part of the forest where nothing can harm you. So please, feel free to make yourself at home. - With caring love, Grandma."_

Hinata smiled gently after reading through the note. He really loved his grandma _so much._

He detached the note from the door and fetched his spare key from his basket, unlocking and opening the door carefully as he entered the quaint but comforting home. He took his red hood off as he walked around the place.

His grandmother's home was quite a cozy cottage. He always loved spending his time here as a kid. He cherished those happy memories close to his heart. The family gatherings, the endless amounts of pastries and desserts he and his grandmother baked, helping her tend her garden behind the house, listening to her bedtime stories of many myths and fairy tales alike. He would cherish them for all eternity.

_Growl~_

Hinata jumped in surprise at the guttural sound, which was coming from his tummy.

He laughed for a few seconds. He was very hungry since he did not eat breakfast at his home yet.

Setting his basket on the kitchen counter top, Hinata started grabbing ingredients and supplies for preparing his meal.

_What was he making exactly? Well if you have been paying attention to the story so far then it should be pretty obvious..._

 

* * *

 

Hinata clapped and rubbed his hands together before placing them on his hips as he marveled over the freshly baked apple pie cooling by the open kitchen window. His stomach grumbled again.

 _"Remember Shouyou, you must let the pie cool for about a hour or so after you have taken it out of the oven. You would not want to burn your tongue so suddenly. How would you be able to lick those favorite lollipops and candies that you love so much?"_  his grandma had once told him slightly teasing.

He pouted a bit but he knew he had to let the pastry cool no matter how _scrumptious and delicious_ it looked.

So to refocus he decided to help sweep the floor for a bit to pass the time. His grandma would surely and greatly appreciate it. Also he just loved helping her as much as he could.

After an hour of cleaning the house, Hinata decided to check if the pie was already cool but still warm enough to eat.

What he did not expect to find however, was the pie missing from the open kitchen window.

The young man panicked for a bit, looking everywhere for the freshly baked pastry. He almost lost all hope before he heard some strange sounds.

_"Nom, nom, nom, nom~"_

Hinata cocked his eyebrow up in curiosity, wondering who in their right mind would steal his _beloved apple pie?!_

The ginger all but ran outside to confront the thief but all anger dissipated as he saw who was outside.

Sitting under the kitchen window and eating _his fucking_ _apple pie_ was a young man. He was tall, lean but impressively toned with muscle. He was wearing dark brown sandals and a sleeveless blue vest with dark raven fur covering the collar, the vest baring his toned arms to the shorter male's gaze. Around his wrists were black furry cuffs and a black belt keeping his grey pants from falling past his waist.

Hinata looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of the man's features. He had short dark raven hair with bangs reaching his forehead. His face was very handsome, his skin tanned a bit, but what caught Hinata's utmost attention were his eyes which were a familiar deep blue. Although Hinata couldn't recall where he had seen them before.

The stranger noticed the redhead standing next to him and stopped eating the dessert in his hands which by now was finished, his blue eyes staring back at orange irises for a moment before a faint pink flush formed on his cheeks.

"A-ah.. this is not what it looks like!" The mysterious man panicked and stuttered out in embarrassment.

"That's not how it looks to _me_." Hinata's eyebrow twitched for a split second.

"I-I uh.. um.." The raven haired man was at a loss for words. Hinata _rolled_ his eyes.

"Why did you steal my pie? Just curious that's all," the shorter male asked.

"..... -gry.." The man said very faintly with his head down that Hinata could barely hear it.

"I'm sorry? Come again?"

"I was _hungry_ alright?!" The handsome male replied quite loudly that some rabbits nearby hopped and hid inside some leafy bushes.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes and if Hinata said that the boy's cheeks couldn't get any more redder than that, it would have been a _big fat lie!_

The young man looked back up at Hinata with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Look, I'm really sorry okay? I-I was just so hungry. I haven't eaten for quite a while and as I was looking for food I smelt your pie from afar and I couldn't resist."

Hinata knew he shouldn't trust strangers so easily but something about this man told him that he was telling the truth, especially from how sad and guilty he looked right now.

The redhead knelt down beside the taller boy and smiled at him sincerely, extending his hand out to him in a friendly gesture.

"It's fine. I could always bake another one. I understand how you feel and I'm sorry for almost getting mad at you. I'm Hinata by the way. Nice to meet you."

The dark haired male sighed out in relief before a barely noticeable smile appeared on his face. He gently took Hinata's hand in his and shook it.

"I-It's okay. I'm Kageyama. It is a pleasure to meet you Hinata." He was grinning now, his teeth and fangs showing in the bright sunlight..

_...Wait.. fangs?_

Hinata was too mesmerized by how attractive Kageyama was that he almost didn't even notice the dark furry pointed wolf-like ears on top of his black hair and the raven furred tail wagging behind him positively.

The shorter male had never seen anything or anyone like this. _Who is Kageyama and what is he? Was he a beast or some sort of other being entirely?_

He didn't know for certain, but for some reason he didn't even feel scared or afraid of him at all. Something about this man just felt so... _familiar_ to him. However, he couldn't quite tell where.

Suddenly, a chilling breeze of wind blew through the forest air causing Kageyama to shiver uncomfortably from the sudden drop in temperature. Weather patterns were unpredictable in this particular forest and could change drastically in a matter of seconds. Hinata quickly stood back up and opened the door to the cottage, turning his head to the taller man.

"You'll freeze out here at this point. Come in, there's a fireplace inside that will keep us warm."

Kageyama's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected offer before asking. "A-are you sure? Is it really alright if I-?"

"It's fine. It's fine! Come on in or you'll be freezing your _ass_ out here!" Hinata strongly insisted. and that gave Kageyama no other choice as the two entered the cottage, Hinata closing the wooden door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaahhh!!! It's getting late again. I apologize for ending the chapter so suddenly but I must have some sleep. Lol! Don't worry though, I'll continue with another chapter soon enough. For now, nighty night! :D Zzzzzzzzz~


	3. "Fucking Fairies!!!"

Hinata closed the wooden door behind him, making sure to lock it for good measure. You will never know what kind of creatures lurk in this forest until you see them with your own eyes. The young man in front of him was a great example.

"Uh.. so um.. I-I'm sorry again for eating your pie Hinata," Kageyama frowned guiltily with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

The shorter male took notice of the other man's dog-like ears drooping on top of his head. He could clearly tell that Kageyama was embarrassed and felt guilty for stealing and eating his precious apple pie. Of course, Hinata was still disappointed at him for doing so, but after hearing his reasons and seeing such honesty from him he could not be mad at this man.

With a gentle smile Hinata said reassuringly, "Listen, it's really alright Kageyama. I can always bake another one. Hm, I think there are still some apples and ingredients left in the pantry." He left the entryway and made his way back to his grandmother's kitchen, opening the refrigerator and pantry to check if there really were some leftover ingredients. Sugar, check. Butter, check. Spices, check. Apples, check. Flour-

A saddened frown crossed Hinata's face at being unable to find any flour left. He used up all the flour for that last pie. He sighed in disappointment for a few seconds before something dawned on him. With widened eyes he immediately opened the cupboard above the fridge knowing that his grandma kept any extra ingredients that were unable to fit in the pantry there. Happiness came back to his face as he spotted another container with flour in there. However, it was on the very top shelf.

Attempting to reach for it was useless as he tried standing on his very tiptoes, reaching his arms up as much to his ability as he can but to no success. He pouted in frustration before he felt a subtle tap on his shoulder causing him to turn towards Kageyama.

The raven-haired male smiled in slight amusement before asking, "Do you need some help with that?"

Orange eyes gazed at the other boy noting his height before replying with a smile, "Yes, that would be very helpful, Kageyama."

Kageyama smiled back before reaching his hands towards the container and lifted it down from the shelf carefully.

Hinata felt very thankful for his help and turned to face Kageyama in order to thank him, "Thanks a lot Kageyama. You're a lifesa--"

Suddenly the container shook violently in Kageyama's hands causing him to let go of it in surprise. Then the lid popped open, white powdery flour pouring all over the two surprised men.

A white cloud of flour surrounded the two causing them both to cough and try to fan away the floating flour with their hands.

As the smoke-like haze cleared out, Hinata looked at his surroundings. The kitchen was covered in flour, the counters, the sink, the tile floor, everywhere.

"Hinata! A-are you alright?" a concerned voice said in front of him. Hinata turned to look at the other male and found Kageyama covered in white flour.

Hinata screamed in panic, "Ah! I'm so sorry Kageyama! You're all dirty now."

Kageyama blushed at the unexpected apology before trying to calm down the redhead, "N-no! Hinata it's not your fault! I-I was the one that accidentally dropped the container! I should be the one apologizing, not you. I'm so sorry Hinata--"

 _"Actually, it was me who did it!"_ A high-pitched sing-song voice announced and giggled mischievously coming from below them.

Both young men looked down towards the now empty flour container where a tiny little fairy emerged. She had long green hair, pale skin, jade eyes, glowing and sparkling bright green fairy wings and was wearing a short one piece green dress made out of leaves and shiny jewelry. To put it simply, she _really_ stood out.

Before Hinata or Kageyama could even speak to her, she swiftly flew out the open window giggling and waving at the two dumbfounded men, "Sorry for the mess! Heehee! It was fun!" And in a matter of seconds she was out of their sights.

Kageyama groaned feeling annoyed, "Fucking fairies!!! Always playing stupid ass pranks.. I hate them _so_ much.." He attempted to pat off the dusty flour covering his body and clothes but to no avail causing him to whimper like a sad puppy.

Hinata could not stop the smile from coming to his own face at the adorable sound that came from the other man's mouth. He thought it was kind of cute. Noticing his own flour covered state, Hinata chuckled, "It's alright. It's part of their nature and kind to do such things on others. We should probably get cleaned up first before we clean the kitchen. I'll go start the bath." He walked from the kitchen and down the hallway to the bathroom. He approached the bathtub and twisted the knobs to start the water. Unfortunately, only a single drop of water dripped out of the faucet.

"Oh god no.. please not _now.._ " The shorter male tried to tap his hand on the faucet to get the water running but was unsuccessful. With another pout he went back to the kitchen where Kageyama was starting to sweep up the floor with his own fluffy tail, only making more unwanted flour clouds much to Hinata's annoyance.

"Ah! You idiot, don't sweep the floor with your fucking _tail!_ You're only making this mess worse!" Hinata yelled as he grabbed Kageyama's tail to stop him. What he did not expect though was the high-pitched squeak that came from him.

" _Eeeeeek!_ S-Shit! D-Don't touch me there p-please! It's sensitive!" Kageyama quickly swatted the other's hand away from his tail in surprise.

Hinata winced as pulled his hand back in pain, his other hand wrapping around it trembling.

The taller male's eyes widened before he immediately went up to Hinata to check on his hand, his eyes now slightly squinted in worry, "Shit! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

Once the pain subsided, the short redhead nodded at the other man with a gentle expression, "It's fine Kageyama. I didn't know your tail was sensitive. I'm sorry."

Kageyama's cheeks reddened again as he sighed in relief, "It's fine. I-It felt strange but it didn't hurt. Is the bath ready?"

Hinata shook his head with a frown, "Sorry Kageyama, the water stopped working just now. I guess we have to find another way to clean ourselves up."

Kageyama closed his blue eyes in deep thought for a minute before opening them as an idea came to his mind, "Hey I know of a place where we can clean ourselves up. There's a nearby magical spring with pure fresh water. No creatures inhabit the area or swim in it so I usually go there to bathe. Would you like to go there?"

Hinata's eyes lit up before he replied, "I heard about that magical spring. My grandma always gets her drinking water from there since she says the spring always magically refreshes and cleanses the water. I have never seen it for myself so yes, please I would gladly go with you there. Hey but isn't it still pretty windy outside?" He tilted his head to the side slightly in the cute and adorable way he does when he's confused.

An amused chuckle came from the taller male, "That stupid fairy managed to fly out there easily and not get swept away so I think it should be fine by now." And sure enough as they looked out the kitchen window, the trees and plants were no longer swaying to the strong breeze from a while ago and even the bunnies were now hopping out and about looking for food, _carrots perhaps._

"Okay Kageyama, please show me this magical spring in this forest," Hinata asked him with excitement clearly written on his face.

Kageyama only smiled kindly back at the redhead as he took his hand in his gently and squeezed it protectively, "Sure thing Hinata. Stay close and follow me. This forest could be very unpredictable and I don't want you to get lost or hurt," he spoke honestly and determined. It was almost as if he wanted to protect and keep Hinata safe like they were very close to each other. Somewhere in the back of his mind Hinata felt that odd familiar feeling that he had met Kageyama before. However, he still could not comprehend how, when, or where. But one thing was certain, this man is telling the truth and did not mean any harm at all.

So with a firm nod, Hinata agreed as Kageyama lead them out of the cottage, the shorter male making sure to lock the door behind him before setting off towards the Enchanted Forest's secret spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview of next chapter: 
> 
> Hinata and Kageyama bathe together in the Enchanted Forest's Secret Spring. As the two wash the flour and dirt off their bodies and clothes, Hinata gets very flustered over how attractive Kageyama is as he is not wearing any clothes and is drenched from head to toe with water. Will Kageyama notice Hinata's unintentional glances? How will Hinata react to his own growing feelings towards Kageyama? Find out in the next chapter, 'The Enchanted Spring'.


	4. The Enchanted Spring

"Are we almost there Kageyama?" Hinata asked while panting as he followed behind the taller male. They have been hiking up an unknown trail leading to what he supposed was their destination.

"We're pretty close by now. Why, are you getting tired or something?" Kageyama looked over his shoulder with a teasing smirk.

The redhead grunted in slight annoyance at the teasing question. "Screw you! We've been hiking for almost fifteen minutes now and of course my legs are killing me. And how are you not even getting exhausted from all this?" he asked as he tried his utter best to catch up with Kageyama who was not even panting or breaking a sweat.

Kageyama's smirk only widened as he chuckled at the amusing and adorable display behind him before turning his attention back to where he was walking. "Maybe it's because I've done this several times before, unlike you."

Hinata whined with a pouting expression before sighing in defeat and continuing to follow the raven haired male.

After a few more minutes of torturous strain on Hinata's legs from all that hiking, Kageyama made a small detour from the trail and disappeared through an opening between two large rocks. Hinata did not hesitate as he went after him, stepping through the opening and into a place he would never forget.

Hinata's mouth gaped in fascination as he gazed upon fresh clear water escaping a large rock. The rock had ancient carvings engraved onto it, the symbols giving a faint and relaxing glow of light blue as illuminating dust-like particles emerged from them and floated around the rock. They appeared like specs of magical dust. The water flowed down in a stream over some smaller rocks before eventually falling into a spring of water so clear you can see the bottom of it which was made of smooth rock. Several other rock formations with similar glowing markings were scattered throughout the pool of water, most sticking out of the water's surface. The lights emitting from the rocks made the water's surface shimmer giving the spring a mystical appearance. Clean grass surrounded the edges of the spring, allowing anyone to walk around it safely. A colorful variation of exotic plants and trees surrounded the area, similar particles of magical lights hovering around them. The beautiful sight made Hinata speechless.

Kageyama, noticing the smaller boy's awestruck expression smiled. He tapped Hinata's clothed shoulder gently as he spoke in a gentle voice, "Well this is the place. What do you think?"

"I-It's beautiful.. I-I've never seen anything like this before.." Hinata stuttered, unable to take his eyes away from the scene in front of him. How come his grandma never took him to this place before? Well, he kind of knew why since the spring was very special.

A sudden rustling sound caught his attention as he looked towards the source of it.

Kageyama was unzipping his vest, his eyes closed as he slid it off his broad shoulders and arms toned with muscle, the blue fabric falling to the grass. Hinata's heart almost stopped. _Oh wow._ He knew the other man looked attractive already but this was something on a totally different level. And Hinata, _the poor boy,_ could not help but stare with widened eyes.

Taking off the furry cuffs on each of his wrists and unbuckling his belt, he let them join with his vest on the ground in a pile. Hinata almost whimpered as Kageyama began taking off his pants along with his underwear. The shorter male quickly turned his head away, a pink blush forming on his cheeks. He did not want to make Kageyama uncomfortable by staring at him so openly. From the corner of his eye he saw Kageyama bend over to take his sandals off and he almost fainted just then.

Hinata closed his eyes in embarrassment. How rude of him to just stare at another man who was undressing, he thought. But if said man was as attractive as Kageyama then how could he not.

"Hinata?" A low voice called out to him.

The redhead opened his eyes and saw that the Kageyama was already in the spring, the water covering his body from the waist down much to Hinata's relief.

"Y-Yes Kageyama?" He asked back in a barely audible voice but Kageyama heard him clearly.

"Didn't you want to bathe in the spring?" The dark haired male cocked his head to the side slightly in confusion, apparently oblivious to how flustered he was making Hinata feel at the moment.

"Oh.. oh yes of course." Hinata almost started to take his clothes off but paused before looking at Kageyama, his blush deepening. "Um can you.. um look away for a bit?"

From afar, Hinata thought he saw Kageyama's cheeks redden but did not get the chance to get a closer look as the other man quickly turned away from him, the sudden motion causing the water to splash around him. "O-oh.. alright.. sorry.."

After stripping down his clothing and neatly folding them on a nearby rock, Hinata carefully stepped into the spring.

Immediately, he could feel that the water was the perfect temperature. It was not too hot and not too cold either. Hinata sighed as his body started to feel relaxed.

Feeling the movement in the water, Kageyama obviously knew that Hinata had joined him. With a deep breath he turned around to face the shorter boy and smiled at how relaxed he looked. "You seem to be doing just fine Hinata."

Hinata looked up at the other man and smiled back at him softly. "Yeah this is great.. But uh is there a place I can sit in here? My legs need a rest from all that hiking."

Kageyama laughed before pointing towards the water near the edges of the spring where Hinata could see a row of smooth rock lining the walls of the spring giving others the perfect place to sit and rest as they bathed.

Hinata almost screamed out for joy. Instead, he sighed in relief before thanking Kageyama who just smiled back at him gently.

As he sat on the submerged rock with the water still reaching his chest, Hinata closed his eyes and enjoyed the peaceful sounds around him. The faint chirping of birds, the rustling of leaves as a gentle breeze passed through, the steady running and splashing of water as it fell to the spring, the relaxed sigh coming from the middle of the pool.

Hinata opened his eyes and felt his heart rate pick up again as he saw Kageyama resurface from the water entirely soaked. His dark hair was dripping with water, the droplets trailing down his handsome face, over the taut tanned skin on his neck, down the hard muscles of his arms and chest, his abs flexing as he scrubbed the dirt off his body. Such a mouthwatering sight stirred a new feeling deep inside of Hinata. He could not tell what it was but he could feel that his cheeks were burning. And when those deep blue eyes opened and looked his way, Hinata could not stop the soft whimper that came out of his mouth.

"You okay Hinata? Your eyes are all wide and you look pretty stiff." Kageyama asked seemingly oblivious as he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to clean any filth that had managed to get onto it and his furry wolf-like ears.

Snapped out of his daze, Hinata could only nod silently in embarrassment at being caught staring. God did Kageyama know how attractive he looked right now.. or _ever?_ He thought this as he submerged his head under the water to cleanse his hair but also to hide from those blue eyes.

As he resurfaced for some much needed air, Hinata noticed that Kageyama had moved from the middle of the spring to sitting right next him a few feet away. He was gazing up at the sky which had began to darken as the sun set in the distance. The sun's rays reflected off the water droplets on his broad chest making his wet skin glisten in the light.

It was silent for a moment but it started to make Hinata feel uneasy. So he attempted to start up a conversation.

"So um Kageyama, why do you have those furry ears and tail?" he asked curiously since the thought always stuck in his head since he met him.

Kageyama turned his gaze towards the redhead not surprised at all for the question. He answered honestly after a minute or so, "I'm part human and part wolf."

Hinata blinked. "So you're a werewolf?"

Kageyama's eyes widened as he sputtered, "What? N-no I'm not! I-I'm a.. Shit how do I explain this?.. I just have some characteristics of a wolf alright? Werewolves hardly have any human characteristics left. Their faces, bodies, hands, and feet are more wolflike than human since they have claws and fur all over them. So no I'm definitely not a werewolf."

"Oh I see.." Hinata did not touch on the subject further and continued to chat with Kageyama on other topics instead. Over their chatting they found out about each others likes, dislikes, interests, hobbies, and more. They were both surprised that they enjoyed sports, specifically volleyball.

"No way! From how you look, I thought your only sport was skipping around to your grandma's home." Kageyama received a splash of water to the face for that comment but both of them laughed it off, both enjoying their time together bonding.

They talked for what seemed like hours until nighttime had begun to settle. Kageyama, not wanting to risk Hinata getting into danger from some of the creatures of the night decided it was time he accompanied Hinata back to his grandmother's cottage. Both of them remembered to wash their clothes in the magical water and lay them on a dry flat stone near the spring of water. The stone also had the same glowing markings as the other rocks. Kageyama had informed Hinata that the stone magically dries any wet clothing on top of it. And sure enough, their clothes were warm and dried in only a few minutes. They eventually, put their own clothes back on and began their trip back to the cottage.

 

* * *

As they safely approached the cottage, Hinata looked at Kageyama to thank him. "Hey thanks a lot Kageyama. I would be sleeping in clothes covered in flour if you didn't take me to that spring."

Kageyama looked down at the shorter redhead and smiled sincerely. "No problem. It's the least I can do after eating your pie, which by the way was delicious."

Hinata bumped his shoulder onto Kageyama's in retaliation with a giggle, "Don't rub it in Bakageyama."

"What the fuck?! Hey you can't just call me that!" Kageyama growled at hearing the nickname.

The shit-eating grin on Hinata's face did not fade as he unlocked the front door of the cottage before turning towards the raven haired man.

"Yeah yeah, that's what you get for eating my precious pie." He laughed before his expression softened. "Really though thanks Kageyama. I enjoyed spending my time with you today."

Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck, a deep blush painting his features. "O-of course Hinata. I feel the same way."

An awkward silence enveloped the two men before Kageyama broke it with a wave of his hand as he began to walk away with that gentle smile of his that made Hinata's heart secretly flutter. "Stay safe Hinata. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, you too Kageyama." Hinata smiled as he watched the wolf boy disappear behind the forest trees before he closed and locked the door behind him. He heaved a sigh of exhaustion as his body slowly grew tired from the day's activities. His smile remained though. He really enjoyed spending time with Kageyama. Something about being with the other man felt so pleasant but also kind of familiar. He tried to search his memory for any recollection of meeting Kageyama before, but nothing came to mind. Perhaps he would remember something someday. For now, he still had some flour to clean up in the kitchen before going to bed. His grandma would _kill_ him if he did not clean it by the time she got back.


	5. Tiptoe Through The Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm so very sorry! I have been so busy these past several months that I didn't have time to update this story. Well, I'm finally back to writing again after a long time so I apologize if my writing now seems different. I'm so so so sorry for making you guys wait this freaking long especially to KagehinaLollipop. I hope this new chapter makes up for it.

Hinata was having a good day.

For one, he was skipping along a cobblestoned path covered with fallen leaves enjoying the array of yellow and red colors that painted the trees. Two, he stopped to feed a pair of crows some seeds that he kept in his basket. And three, he just spotted a squirrel running to the bushes. But as he approached closer the squirrel's beautiful black and white tail lifted and...

_*Ppppprrrrttt*_

"Eeeekk!" Hinata snapped out of his sleep from a foul smell that was coming from the tip of his nose... _wait no... from something on his the tip of his nose..._ That something being the same goddamn fairy that spilled flour all over him the day before. And to top it all off, her bum was pressed right against his nostrils.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Hinata attempted to slap the little prankster away from his nose but the little shit managed to fly away just in time and out the window giggling like a little schoolgirl.

Getting up from the bed lazily in his room in his grandmother's cottage, the redhead rubbed off the dirt that managed to slip into the corners of his eyes mumbling about fairies being annoying and evil.

Hinata walked into the adjacent bathroom to turn on the sink and splash some cool water on his own face to wake himself up some more. He then brushed his teeth and groomed his hair, which to be honest did not do much to tame his naturally unruly hair much to his slight disappointment.

Once he was done preparing himself in the bathroom he went back to his room to change into his favorite everyday attire, the red and white dress his adoring grandma knitted just for him.

_God bless that old woman._

Grabbing his empty basket, Hinata locked up the cottage to take an early morning stroll through the forest. He had a place he wanted to visit and he was determined to get there before sunrise.

 

* * *

 

It was still dark out as Hinata reached his destination which was a good time to arrive. The young man sighed as he looked around seeing the blue bioluminescent flowers covering a secluded part of the forest.

To Hinata, this was a special place ever since he was a child. Just the mere sight of these flowers gave him a sensation of pure calmness and peace.

It was a field of flowers surrounded by trees, the moonlight shining onto the petals of the flowers giving them their mystical bioluminescence.

Hinata began to walk through the flowers, taking a deep breath in smelling the calming and slightly sweet aroma of the plants, and breathing it out a few seconds afterwards.

Unbeknownst to the redhead, there was some rustling in the flowerbeds behind him. He barely heard a faint growl for a second before turning around as something heavy pounced on him.

Eyes widened in shock and horror, Hinata stared into the glowing red eyes of a beast, a werewolf he soon realized from the fur, sharp fangs, and claws.

Feeling the natural instinct to flee, Hinata started to struggle as the werewolf began to attack him, its claws tearing through the fabric of his dress and sinking into his skin.

Hinata screamed loudly from the sudden surge of pure pain through his body. He could already feel himself beginning to bleed and he could feel tears streaming out of his eyes.

However, before any more damage could be done to him, Hinata managed to roughly jab one of his knees to the werewolf's stomach causing it to tumble off him and squirm from the pain on its abdomen.

Taking the chance to escape, Hinata struggled to get up and began to make a run for it, his heartbeat racing from the adrenaline of being hunted down.

Running through the flowers, Hinata took a glance behind him to see if the predator was still chasing after him and was terrified at how it was running behind him faster as the seconds ticked by.

Having no hope of going faster than the ferocious beast, Hinata cried out as he felt claws slash across his back sending him tripping to the ground.

The werewolf lunged on top of the trembling man, pinning him firmly under its weight, growling so wildly that Hinata winced in terror.

And as the beast lifted its claws preparing to deal a surely fatal blow, Hinata's life flashed before his very eyes as he outright screamed the first thing that came to his panicked mind.

"Tobio!"

But before he could feel any pain on his own body, a dark figure intercepted the werewolf's attempts to kill him as it tackled the beast to the ground six feet away from him.

Hinata's eyes managed to catch a glimpse of his supposed savior and his eyes widened at the sight of an actual wolf covered in dark fur attacking his assailant with pure rage in its eyes.

The wolf growled fiercely at the werewolf as it continued to attack it for what seemed like a couple of seconds before it managed to deliver a bonecrushing bite to the  back of the beast's neck killing the predator instantly.

From the corner of Hinata's eye, he saw the dark furred wolf turning towards him as it approached slowly on all four legs.

Shutting his eyes in fear of being attacked by it, Hinata expected to feel fangs digging into his flesh.

Unexpectedly, instead he did not feel any pain since the wolf did not harm him at all. He could feel the wolf was actually whimpering and nuzzling its head against Hinata's face.

Hinata opened his eyes at the unexpected treatment from the wolf.

Now that he can see the canine more closely he noticed that its fur was jet black and its eyes were a beautiful hue of deep blue.

And it was at this moment that Hinata realized something...

"W-wait you're that wolf I met when I was a kid." Hinata said with wide eyes.

 

* * *

 

_A much younger Hinata was sitting amongst the bioluminescent flowers crying. He had trailed off too far and had gotten lost from his grandma. He also tripped over some of the flowers and accidentally scraped his knee on the ground in the process. Now his knee was hurt and bleeding. He did not know what to do other than cry since he was all alone and to make the pain go away._

_As little Hinata wiped the tears off his puffy cheeks, he felt something cool and wet tickle his injured knee._

_Hinata opened his eyes and saw a small little wolf pup covered in dark raven fur that was licking his wound._

_The little boy giggled at the sensation since for some reason it did not hurt at all. In fact, it felt more as if the pain from the wound on his knee was strangely subsiding._

_Hinata was at a lost for words as the wolf pup finished licking only to find his wound completely gone and healed as if nothing had happened._

_Hinata's eyes widened in amazement as he cheerfully spoke to the wolf pup._

_"Wow! It doesn't hurt anymore! How did you do that?! Was it magic?!"_

_The little pup only tilted its head to the side, its deep blue eyes looking up at Hinata in confusion._

_Hinata only giggled from the silence._

_"Oh of course you can't talk. My bad. Teehee... I'm Hinata Shouyou! What's yours?" He asked nicely._

_"Arf?" The little wolf pup barked softly in a high pitched tone seemingly even further confused._

_Hinata shook his head as he smiled genuinely at the wolf._

_"Thank you for helping me. I feel better now. Hey do you like to be friends with me? I would really love to have a new friend like you."_

_The small wolf pup seemed to perk up at this as it approached the little boy and climbed on his lap and nuzzled its face on his leg comfortably._

_"Yay! You're my new best friend now!" Hinata beamed happily with a huge smile at how cute and adorable the little pup was as he petted it in adoration. The wolf pup did not seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to like it._

_The little redhead stroked the puppy's fur and giggled, "Hehe, your fur is so soft. You're a cute wittle puppy aren't you? Yes you are. I wish we could be best friends forever." He cradled the pup in his arms, his cheek nuzzling the soft fur and he could feel the puppy licking his cheek affectionately and wagging its fluffy tail._

_"Shouyou! Shouyou dear are you here?!"_

_Hinata perked up at hearing his name called as he recognized that voice._

_"Grandma?! Grandma I'm over here!"_

_Hinata looked around and saw his grandma emerging from some tall flowers behind him. Her face looked so relieved as she hugged her grandson in her arms. "Shouyou! Shouyou oh thank goodness you're safe. I was so worried about you."_

_Hinata hugged her back, his heart filled with joy at being reunited with his grandmother. "I'm okay grandma! See? I'm okay! This little wolf pup helped me."_

_Hinata's grandma raised one of her eyebrows in utter confusion as she asked, "Wolf pup? Where?"_

_It was only when Hinata looked down to where the wolf pup was on his lap did he find out that he was gone._

_"Huh? He was just here a second ago." The redhead frowned as he missed his new best friend already._

_"I'm sure maybe his mama called him. I'm sure you will see him someday." His grandma smiled genuinely._

 

* * *

 

Hinata snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the dark furred wolf licking his wounds and just like before, he did not feel any pain as his wounds healed completely in a matter of seconds.

The wolf gave a helping nudge to Hinata's back so that he could lift himself up into a sitting position on the ground much to Hinata's gratitude.

"You.. you saved me. Thank you." He smiled at the wolf who's deep blue eyes seemed to look at him sincerely. It kind of looked familiar in all honesty.

_...Wait a minute!_

Hinata looked back into the wolf's gaze in wonder as he stuttered out, "W-wait are you.. T-Tobio?"

The wolf tensed for a couple of seconds as if it was considering something before it stepped back a few feet, its body being enveloped in a bright blue light for a moment before it faded revealing Kageyama standing in front of him.

Hinata felt his jaw drop.

"T-Tobio..."

 

 

 

 


	6. Blue Moon

Hinata was speechless for that very moment in time as his mind pieced everything together and he came to a realization. He finally had the answer to the huge question that has lingered in his head since he had seen Kageyama's eyes.

It was Kageyama's deep blue eyes. Those very same deep blue eyes that he first saw and admired when he first met him as a child.

Kageyama was the wolf pup he met as a child. And the wolf pup was Kageyama. He now had absolutely no doubt that this young man was the same pup he had cradled in his arms as a kid. And here he was now, right in front of him. However, he could tell from the way Kageyama's eyes looked at him nervously that he was afraid that he had scared him now that he knew who he truly was.

"Tobio," Hinata said again which seemed to snap the taller male out of his staring as he took a deep breath in preparing himself if Hinata pushed him away. Hinata wanted to show him that he wasn't afraid of him at all and that he is glad to see him again.

So Hinata naturally and gently smiled as he assured the other man with a sincere tone in his voice, "Tobio, it's alright. It's okay, I'm not afraid of you."

Kageyama sighed out in relief as he was reassured by Hinata as he immediately rushed to his side and knelt in front of him to look at Hinata with worry. "Shouyou. Oh thank god, are you alright Shouyou?"

Hinata nodded as his smiled widened a bit before responding, "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm no longer bleeding so I must be fine."

However, the worry was still present in Kageyama's gaze as his voice trembled in fear, "Y-you scared me so much back there, I-I thought that you were d-dead. I could smell your blood all the way from my home. I immediately ran to help you, a-and when I saw that fucking monster almost kill you I just snapped a-a-and--"

Kageyama's speech was interrupted as Hinata wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close in a embrace, his cheek pressing against Kageyama's chest. "Tobio... Thank you. You saved my life. You saved me again and I am extremely grateful that you did. Thank you from the bottom of my heart," the redhead said as he closed his eyes.

He could feel Kageyama's heartbeat racing as he wrapped his strong arms around Hinata, hugging him protectively while nuzzling his nose against Hinata's suprisingly soft orange hair. He breathed in the flowery scent coming from the shorter male's hair as he sighed in relief, "Of course, you're very welcome, Shouyou. I would do anything if it means that you are well and safe with me. You're special to me, Shouyou. You mean the world to me."

Hinata's heart leapt at the other's kind words and he couldn't help but respond back affectionately, "You're very special to me too Tobio. You have been, ever since were little. I still remember you Tobio. You have protected me even back then and I'm so happy and thankful."

They stayed this way for another minute or so, in each others' arms as if to reassure themselves that they were both safe and sound.

Eventually, they pulled away with their arms still embracing one another, their breaths almost mingling from how close their faces were as deep blue gazed into deep orange and deep orange gazed into deep blue. Both had a gentle smile on their faces as their lips came into contact, pressing together for a few moments before separating as they leaned their foreheads against each other, love and affection in both their eyes.

"I want to protect you, Shouyou. I never felt this way until I met you all those years ago. I will love and take care of you until my last breath. Shouyou, I... I love you," a deep blush graced Kageyama's handsome features.

Hinata's eyes teared up happily at the other's confession. He smiled at the other lovingly as he reciprocated, "I love you too Tobio. I have always loved you. And I always will."

The two young men closed the distance between them once again in another kiss, cradled in each other's arms and warmth in the very same place they met when they were younger, a gentle breeze brushing across the bioluminescent flowers reflecting the light of the blue moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...?
> 
> To be honest, I'm not sure if I should continue this story with sequels that are of separate fics. Who knows maybe I'll include some smut too. Haha! Anyway, Feel free to let me know if that sounds alright to you or not.
> 
> This chapter was relatively shorter than the others since it was originally meant to be a direct extension of chapter five. However, I wanted to close this story with a fluffy ending since I love fluffy fics. I am satisfied with the ending result and the entire fic altogether as I have updated all of the previous chapters with a more improved plot and additions of extra plot as well.
> 
> If you spot any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know in the comments as errors make me uncomfortable and I just want to fix them overall ASAP.
> 
> Thank you kindly for all your patience to those who have followed this story since the release of the first chapter and to everyone that has read the entire fic. I espiecially want to thank KageHinaLollipop again for everything especially for inspiring me to start writing in the first place. God bless you. :)


End file.
